


Ripple Effects

by Jeep_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-38 (CW DC TV Universe), Episode Fix-it, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor need to talk, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeep_Girl/pseuds/Jeep_Girl
Summary: Prologue: During Crisis, Earth-38 and the other Earths were all restored. Lex still took over as “hero” of the Earth and all other events were relatively the same, except the Flash and the other heroes all returned to Earth-1. The events between Lena and Kara still transpired the same way in season 5B and this picks up right before Lena shows up at Kara’s apartment.Mxy tried… he tried to fix it by helping Kara see that she needed to be honest about her feelings. He let things play out for a little while after that… hoping that she just needed some time. But it turns out, his plan didn’t work so well… and in fact, it had the opposite effect. She pushed Lena even further away. And this had disastrous effects on the multiverse. So Mxy is back with some help to fix things. Otherwise, they risk sending the multiverse into serious chaos. Because sometimes, some bonds are just that strong.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Ripple Effects

When Kara opens her eyes, all she can see around her is pure white. Up, down, left, right. She is surrounded by this unnerving whiteness that is almost blinding. And she is utterly alone.

Kara starts to panic. Maybe she didn’t do it. Maybe saving everyone from the crisis was only a dream. Maybe everyone is really dead, all of it, the entire multiverse.

“Kara?”

Kara whips around to see the last person she would ever expect to be saying her name again. Lena Luthor is standing before Kara, in all her glory. Her hair hanging down, loose. She is wearing jeans and is in a jacket. She looks so… ethereal. Kara’s eyes go wide. How is she here when everyone else is gone?

“Lena?”

Lena stares at Kara for a moment before glancing around, realizing they are the only ones in this strange place. “Where did you bring me?” Lena asks accusingly.

“I didn’t do this,” Kara snaps, clearly ready to defend herself. The memory of the last time in the fortress, when Lena accused her of being two-faced, comes to her mind.

“Really? You sure about that?” Lena snaps back, clearly ready to go another round with Kara.

Kara lets out a sigh, not feeling like she has the energy to have another battle with her former best friend. Kara pinches the bridge of her nose, realizing that while she is in normal clothes, her glasses did not apparently make the trip with her. “Lena, I swear to you, I don’t know how I got here anymore than I know how you got here.”

Lena regards her closely, clearly noticing the change in affect and despite not showing it, being taken off guard by it. “Fine. Any idea where here is, exactly?”

“None… and from what I can tell… it goes on for miles in every direction.”

Lena starts to look around more, looking anywhere but at Kara. There is so much she wants to say but she can’t. They are ruined. And she knows that.

“Well, I guess we can just pick a direction then…” Lena suggests, choosing to focus on the task at hand instead of the unsaid things between them.

“You weren’t wrong, they really do need an intervention,” comes a disembodied voice. It’s high pitched, female. Lena and Kara look at each other, surprised.

“I told you!” comes a disembodied, but familiar voice, this one male.

“Oh… you have got to be kidding me,” comes a mumbling disgruntled Kara. Lena eyes her suspiciously, her eyebrow raised. “Mxy!” Kara yells out. “Mxy come here!”

Out of thin air, a man appears before them, causing Lena to jump slightly back. She looks at Kara, who doesn’t seem surprised. However, when a woman appears a second later next to Mxy, she does seem surprised, though also, very angry and exasperated.

“Mxy, what is going on?”

“Kara, Darling, we tried this my way and well… for some reason you took the lesson and decided to push Lena further away… so Miss Gsptlsnz and I are here to fix it!” Mxy gives a bow towards Lena, who has been stunned into silence by everything happening.

“Lena, allow me to introduce myself, I am Mister Mxyzptlk and this is partner, Miss Gsptlsnz. We are beings from the fifth dimension, here to correct fate.”

“You… fate… what now?” is all Lena manages to get out.

“Yes, you see… the two of you have caused quite the ripple effect across the multiverse. It’s quite… alarming actually. And well… I was put in charge of fixing it… and when that didn’t work…” he gives Kara a knowing look, “Well, they sent me back with help.”

Miss Gsptlsnz gives Lena and Kara a wink. “Call me Gizpy ladies. I’m here to get your relationship, back on track. Because old Mxy here, he tries to be too subtle. I’m here to be much more forward with you about it all.”

Kara gives Lena a look she can’t quite comprehend. She thought Kara looked concerned, but she wasn’t sure why. Kara made it clear. Lena was a villain to her now. All Luthor’s are enemy number one to Supergirl. End of discussion.

Lena sighed. “Look, I don’t know what you mean. Kara has made it clear what she thinks about me and my family.”

Kara’s fists clench, but she stays silent.

“See what I mean?” Mxy says to Gizpy. She nods and then turns away from them. “Look… you two are causing serious issues for the Lena’s and Kara’s closest to this universe. It’s exhausting trying to fix them all. So, we came straight to the source.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lena says loudly, clearly frustrated.

Gizpy sighs, clearly not used to dealing with third dimensional beings. She paces as she debates how to explain it. After a minute of muttering to herself, she finally turns to face them. “Ok, let me see if I can explain this in a way that you can understand. You know from your… crisis event, that the multiverse exists, yes?”

Lena and Kara both nod their heads.

“Good. Now, in these other worlds, there exists versions of each of you. Sometimes the bonds between certain people are so powerful because they exist across many dimensions, many different universes. Because of this, because these bonds are so strong, they transcend time and space, they can actually influence each other, across dimensions. So that when major events occur between those people in one dimension, it can affect the people in other dimensions nearby. Almost like… an echo.”

Kara looks at Lena, seeing if she is understanding what is being said.

“So… am I to believe that… because Kara and I had a break down in our friendship… that this caused a ripple effect across the multiverse?” Lena asks. Kara’s eyes go wide as she follows the question, looking back to Mxy and Gizpy for an answer.

“Yes,” Mxy says, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Finally, you get it.”

“You can’t be serious. I mean, how could our… friendship affect another universe?” Kara asks, baffled that this is happening at all right now.

“Would you like to find out?” comes the foreboding question from Gizpy. Kara is pretty sure she doesn’t have a choice in the matter as Gizpy vanishes as soon as the question leaves her mouth.

“What did… Mxy?” Lena asks, continued on when he nods at her, smiling, “Mxy mean when he said he tried to help you fix things before?”

Kara’s face blushes red at the question. Her mouth opens to explain, but no words come out.

“Oh, Kara, don’t be shy, tell her. Tell her I offered to change reality for you. To fix your friendship.”

Lena looks from Kara to Mxy and back again, baffled. “You did what now?”

“Lena… I… it was a little while ago… Mxy offered to change the past so that I told you earlier… sooner… before Lex… to change how events unfolded between us…”

Kara looks down at her own feet, too afraid to see Lena’s reaction.

“So, what happened? In those other realities?” Lena’s voice is calm, even, but holds a hint of curiosity in it. She wants to know about these other worlds.

Mxy smiles brightly. “Oh, I can help with that!” He snaps his fingers and a tv appears in the air. Kara gasps as she recognizes the scene on pause before her.

“I… I don’t want to see this again.” Kara turns and walks away, though she doesn’t have anywhere to walk to. She gets ten feet away before she stops, realizing her predicament.

Lena watches her cautiously before turning back to Mxy who is standing there, still smiling. “What doesn’t she want to see?” Lena asks him.

“Hm… well… I suppose the lesson Kara took away from my last visit was that no matter when she tells you the truth… eventually something bad happens to one or both of you.”

“Such as?” Lena asks, though she suspects she already knows where this is going.

Mxy looks over to Kara, who is watching him and Lena closely. She sighs and walks back to them. “Just show her, Mxy.”

“Excellent.” He snaps his fingers and a couch and chair appear before the tv. He settles himself onto the chair. Lena and Kara hesitate before sitting down on opposite ends of the couch. Mxy looks at them before making a quiet “tsk” noise and then with another snap, the tv starts playing.

Lena watches, much like Kara did a few short weeks ago, as several alternate realities play out before them. She sees herself failing to save Kara from kryptonite poisoning because she flew to Metropolis to talk to Sam. She sees herself stopping Reign, only to die moments later. Lena watches as Kara tells her from the beginning of their friendship. She watches as they work together, side-by-side for years before tragedy befalls them because Kara is forced into revealing her identity because Lena is kidnapped. Finally, she sees perhaps the most twisted version of herself, in a version of reality where Kara and Supergirl never meet Lena at all, and she is never rescued from the original helicopter attack.

When the last image fades from the screen, of Kara screaming in pain, from Lena killing her. The Lena here, sitting on the couch, is completely tense. Her hands are in fists at her side. Her eyes haven’t moved from the screen, still much in shock at witnessing such a crude twist of fate in the version of what she could have become. But even more so, how even when Kara went into that reality, Kara refused to fight her.

Meanwhile, Kara, having already watched or experienced those realities, spent the time watching Lena react to seeing those realities. She saw the grief, sadness, and even guilt flash across Lena’s face when she saw how she failed to save Kara. She noticed Lena smile slightly at how she managed to stop Reign without kryptonite, because she didn’t know what was about to happen to herself. But most of all, she saw Lena wall up into herself as she saw the darkest version of herself come to life.

“Lena?” Kara finally ventured, afraid of spooking her former best friend.

Lena’s gaze finally falls from the tv as she looks over to Kara. “Why didn’t you fight?”

Kara’s mouth opens to answer, but once again, she seems unable to find the words. Mxy watches intently, now having a bag of popcorn in his lap. Frustrated by Kara’s lack of respond, Lena stands up and starts pacing, processing the alternate realities, and putting the pieces together.

“This… this is what prompted you to show up at my penthouse that night?”

Kara can only nod, her cheeks reddening again. Lena huffs as her hands start to flail in frustration.

“Kara, I don’t understand. You faced a kryptonite, weaponized version of me, that was a dictator of National City, and you refused to fight her… and then you turned around that same evening to tell me you would do whatever you had to… to fight me… because I… me, this version, was a villain… I don’t get it.”

Lena finishes her tirade as tears fill her eyes. She turns away from Kara, wrapping her arms around herself. “You could have told me about this,” she says softly, the fight in herself gone.

Kara, still on the couch, stares up at the back of Lena, her heart breaking all over again. The reality of her actions and the consequences of them finally settling in.

“Lena… I… I don’t know… I was hurting so much when Mxy showed up… and what I learned is that it doesn’t matter when I tell you…” Kara lets out a sigh. “When I showed up to talk to you… I figured it was time for me to start protecting my own heart… I needed to protect myself.”

Lena listens though she doesn’t turn back around right away. She takes a minute to herself, trying to regain her composure as she processes what Kara said.

As she turns back around to look at Kara, she tries to smile as she says, “If anyone can understand building a wall to protect herself, I can. I mean, that’s exactly what I did. I built a wall and I suffocated behind it.” It’s a sad, broken smile. Kara sniffles, fighting back her own emotions.

“Lena… I…. I’m sorry for calling you a villain. I should never have done that.”

There is the tiniest gasp by Mxy from the chair.

Lena nods. “Thank you.”

“Would… would you like to sit back down?” Kara asks, suddenly unsure of what to say next to the person who she used to feel so comfortable around. Lena, realizing she is still hugging herself, makes a point to put her arms down as she nods and makes her way back to the couch. While they are both still sitting on opposite ends of the couch, they now angle towards each other.

“So… how have things been at Catco… with Andrea?” Lena asks, trying to fill the silence.

Kara chuckles. “Oh, you know, click bait article blah blah blah, make sure to mention Obsidian Lenses as much as possible yadda yadda yadda.”

Lena smiles. “She always did know how to market.”

“Yeah…”

As another awkward silence fills the void, Lena clears her throat. “So… are you… seeing anyone?” It isn’t something they talk about often. They did talk about James when Lena dated him. But Kara hasn’t talked about anyone since Mon El.

Kara’s eyes go wide at the question as her cheeks turn a dark red. “Um… not really.”

“Not really?” Lena asks, a little too curious, with a smirk on her face as she finds herself turning to face Kara directly. Her elbow on the back of the couch as her hand props up her head.

Kara continues to squirm under the scrutiny. “No… it’s just… Alex… she kind of pushed me into it… I didn’t really want to go…”

“So, you are seeing someone?” Lena asks.

“It was one date.” Kara says forcefully, feeling the need to clarify.

“Ah, I see. So, I guess the important question is, will there be a second date.” Lena says it as a statement, though she looks at Kara, waiting for an answer.

Kara looks at Lena, dumbfounded. A second date. She had been so swept up in everything going on with Lex and Leviathan and with Lena that she never even thought about whether she wanted to go on a second date.

“Um… I don’t know.”

Lena hums in response.

“What does that mean?” Kara is quick to ask.

Lena smirks. “Well, it’s just, you must not be that interested.”

“Why do you say that?” Kara is now fully facing Lena, her one leg tucked underneath herself.

“It’s just, you said you didn’t even want to go on the first date, but that Alex pushed you into it. And now you are saying you don’t know whether you want to go on a second date. What I’m hearing is that you aren’t really into this mystery person.” Lena says it all so matter-of-factly, like it is all data for a science project. In a way, it is data. These are facts.

Kara sighs as she sinks down into the couch, closing her eyes. Her hand goes to her face to adjust her glasses, forgetting they are not here. She squeezes the bridge of her nose instead. “I just… dating is so hard.”

“That’s why I usually just don’t do it,” Lena retorts.

“So, I take it that means you aren’t seeing anyone?” Kara asks nonchalantly as she sits back up.

Lena laughs from her stomach. “Kara, dear, have you met me?”

Kara opens her mouth to respond, to argue, but is interrupted by a reappearing Gizpy. She is standing before them, smiling brightly. Lena and Kara look at each other before turning to face forward.

“Ladies! Ok, I have several pieces of evidence to present to you, that you are, in fact, messing up the multiverse with…” She gestures to the two of them with her hands, waving them a bit messily. “with whatever the hell this is.” Mxy laughs as he tosses up another piece of popcorn.

She snaps her fingers, and a giant mirror appears in her hands. She lets go of it and it floats in midair as the mirror starts to swirl.

“This is Earth-39, one dimension from yours. In this dimension, you two have been working together as heroes for years now. And you’ve been… well, you’ll see for yourself. Anyway, my point is, your fighting is leading to fighting with other Lena’s and Kara’s.”

As the swirling cloud dissipates, another Lena and Kara appear on the screen. They are stomping through a home, Lena leading the way. She is clearly angry. They look a little bit different, with Kara’s hair cut short, just above her shoulders. Lena is clearly wearing some kind of Lexosuit.

“I told you I had it, Kara.”

“I’m allowed to help my wife fight crime, Lena.” At the mention of the word wife, the two women on the couch both tense up, their breath caught in their lungs, unable to go anywhere as they continue to stare into the mirror.

“And I’m allowed to fight crime by myself sometimes.”

“Oh, come on, it isn’t like I don’t think you can do it. We have both been doing this for years now. Together and apart.”

“Exactly. So, can you just trust me when I say I have it.”

“Oh, come on, you used to love it when I joined you.”

“Well sometimes I just need some alone time, Kara.”

“Since when? You work all day without me around. And now I can’t even come join you with superhero duties either? What is going on with you?”

“Me? What is going on with you?”

“Seriously, Lena, we never fight like this. Ever. Are we sure someone hasn’t dosed me with red K?”

They watch the Lena in the mirror take a few breaths to try to calm herself. “I don’t know Kara. I just feel so… angry… at you… and I don’t know why.”

“Maybe red K is working on you now?” Mirror Kara says, trying to be funny.

Mirror Lena doesn’t find it funny. If anything, it looks like she wants to punch her Kara. “I’m trying so hard not to be angry with you Darling. But seriously, I just want to punch you.”

Gizpy snaps her fingers and the smoke clouds over the image, dissipating the arguing spouses.

“See what I mean ladies? You need to get this figured out, pronto.”

“I’m sorry, but just one Earth over… we’re married?” Lena is the first to say, bursting it out as she gestures to Kara, who is sitting in stunned silence.

Gizpy and Mxy laugh. “You two aren’t getting it, are you? It’s what I was saying earlier, your bond is so strong, it ripples across the multiverse. Here… let me show you another one. This is Earth-40” Gizpy snaps her fingers.

As the smoke disappears, another Lena and Kara start to come into view. They are standing in Kara’s apartment, or what is a very close lookalike to her apartment on this Earth. Kara is packing a bag. This Lena, however, isn’t dressed to the nines in her CEO attire, she is wearing a lab coat.

“Oh… in this reality, this Kara hasn’t told Lena who she really is yet either… but also… Lex hasn’t gone evil… so there is no Super versus Luthor issue on this Earth. In fact, Lex and Clark are still best friends. But, because Lena doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl, she can’t tell Lena why she suddenly needs to leave.”

“Kara, you can’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Lee, I have to.”

“But we are supposed to go on vacation tomorrow. I took off from work all week. I managed to convince my brother to give me the entire week off from working in the lab on his crazy save the world project.”

The Kara in the mirror sighs. “I know Lee, I know… I wish I could explain. I just… I have to go.”

“Kara…” Lena slides down on the floor as Kara continues to pack. “Look, if you want to break up but are afraid to because it will make things weird between our families, you really don’t have to worry about that.”

They watch the mirror as the Kara in it drops the shirt she was folding to the floor, as she realizes what is going on.

“If there is someone else, I get it Kara. I mean, you’re Kara freaking Danvers. And I’m just… I’m just me.”

The Kara and Lena sitting on the couch glance at each other the moment that statement leaves the mouth of the Lena from Earth-40. They both immediately look back to the mirror without a word, to find Gizpy snapping her fingers and the imaging fading from view.

“Are you getting it yet, ladies? Or do we want to see another? Perhaps an even darker side effect from your… friendship breakup.”

She doesn’t wait for an answer, simply snaps her fingers.

“This is Earth-30. In it, much is the same as it is on this Earth. Oh, except for a few major things. And that is that when Kara was infected with red-k, she took over the world.”

“I’m sorry, what now?” Kara blurts out at the same time as Lena, who asks, “What’s red-k?”

Mxy jumps in this time. “Red-k is a synthetic version of the green stuff. It infects her mind, makes her… give in to her deepest, darkest, most impulsive desires. It makes it difficult for her to control her anger, her rage, her… god complex.”

His wording isn’t lost on Kara… or Lena.

As the world filters into view, they see Lena standing on a balcony, overlooking National City.

“If it happened before I ever moved there, why would I have still gone?” Lena asks Gizpy.

Gizpy looks at Lena on the couch, a smirk on her face. “You still aren’t getting it, you two are connected on a cosmic level. Mxy here showed you some… alternate realities of what could have been, had this Kara told you, this version of Lena, at different times, who she really was, and then what the outcomes would be. Which means you even saw some… darker versions.”

Lena nods, realizing where this is now heading.

“You moved this time, thinking that perhaps a Luthor could stop a rogue Kryptonian. And instead…”

“And instead, I joined her.” Lena says it like it is the most obvious solution in the world.

“Not right away, it took some… coaxing from that world’s Kara. But eventually, yes.”

They watch the mirror as Lena stands on the balcony, a wicked grin on her face. She pulls out her phone and dials a number. “Darling, dinner is in ten. Come home.”

“You and I both know the ants can wait. You promised.”

It’s a few second later that Kara lands on the balcony in the classic Kryptonian black suits.

“My love,” Kara says, smiling devilishly as she pulls Lena in for a kiss. “Did everything go according to plan today with taking down the other companies?” Kara asks after pulling away and taking Lena’s hand to guide her into the penthouse.

“Of course. I wouldn’t let some stingy men get in our way.”

“Excellent. Tomorrow I’ll take care of the rest. By next week, everyone will be lining up to take the miracle vaccine. And if not, well, they’ll have me to deal with.” Kara smiles wickedly.

With a shiver, Gizpy snaps her fingers again. “Enough of those two, they give me the creeps.

“They didn’t seem to be fighting,” Kara remarks begrudgingly.

Lena snorts under her breath. “She does have a point.”

Mxy and Gizpy sigh. “You said you would explain all the hard stuff,” Mxy says before he snaps some headphones on his ears, clearly blasting “This is Why we Can’t Have Nice Things” by Taylor Swift.

“Ladies ladies ladies,” Gizpy starts, “the multiverse is a complex system, the mathematics I cannot even begin to explain to even your advanced human and Kryptonian brains. But… to make it simple… Because you are paragons of good and hope and whatnot… you’re forcing others of that alignment out of whack… while practically creating or allowing for those of the more… evil alignment to be more in sync.”

Kara looks at Lena and shrugs, unsure. Lena looks at Gizpy. “Ok… I need more than a couple… alternate versions of us bickering.” Lena would be lying if she wasn’t interested in seeing just how many other versions of her and Kara were more than friends.

“Very well,” Gizpy says, snapping her fingers.

The mirror forms into a scene of dust and debris, making it hard to see exactly what is going on. At first all they hear is sniffling, crying. It takes a moment to realize it is Kara.

“This is Earth-33.”

As the image becomes clearer, Lena and Kara gasp.

The Kara in the mirror is holding Lena in her arms, her head falling to the side. There is blood… a lot of blood… too much blood. Kara is crying, rocking on the ground, holding Lena.

“Lee… I’m so sorry… I’m so so so sorry… I should have been there… I was supposed to be there… I don’t even know why we were fighting… I don’t understand how this happened…”

Gizpy snaps her fingers again and the image fades into a different image this time.

“And this is Earth-36.”

As the image clears, this time they see Lena in a lab, this time with Alex.

“Lena, you have to listen to me. She isn’t coming back.”

“No, Alex, I can find a way. I will find a way to bring her back.”

Alex stands her ground. “Lena, you can’t keep her here, in one of your science experiments. It isn’t fair. We deserve the chance to say goodbye.”

“Dammit Alex. I said no. It’s my fault Lex escaped and had access to kryptonite. It is my fault, ok. So, I am going to fix this. I am. I am going to save her.”

Alex softens this time. “Lena, look, I know… I know things had been rough between the two of you for a little while. She mentioned you had a fight.”

Lena barked out a laugh. “You have no idea Alex. It’s like we were completely different people and couldn’t communicate anymore. So yes, it’s my fault she went to face Lex alone. And it’s my fault he got out in the first place. So, this is all on me. I need to fix this.” Lena’s gaze is stern as Alex just nods, finally conceding.

“What can I do?”

Gizpy snaps her fingers, the image fades. “Are you two getting it yet? None of this is supposed to be happening. There are certain connections so strong they cut across the multiverse. They are so deeply engrained that one who isn’t aware of the multiverse might call it fate, when they finally meet one another in their universe. And the two of you… You are sending the multiverse into chaos in so many ways with this intense deep emotional turmoil that you are both in. So, do you think you can sit here and talk it out yet? Or should I keep going?”

When neither Kara nor Lena offer an immediately answer, Gizpy snaps her fingers. “Fine, I didn’t want to have to show you these last two… but here we go.” The mirror fades in again, this time to what looks like a scene from a small battlefield. They watch Kara fighting someone in a Lexosuit. Neither say it out loud, though both are pretty sure it isn’t Lex. It becomes clear that Kara isn’t actually fighting. She is dodging attack after attack, but never actually fighting back herself.

Their suspicions are confirmed when mirror Kara finally speaks. “Lena, please, I don’t want to fight you!” She says it as she dodges an attack.

Lena lowers the facemask. “You started this, Supergirl.” Her voice is full of venom, full of hate as she goes in for another attack, this time with kryptonite. Whatever happened in this world, it drove this Lena to want to personally attack Kara.

As Lena pins Kara to the ground, Kara lets out a slight gruff sound from the pain. “Lena, please. I know I should have told you who I was sooner. I swear I didn’t do it because you’re a Luthor.”

Lena, sitting on the couch, flashes to the weeks she used obsidian’s tech to live out her own personal vengeance on Kara. One in which she did physically hurt Kara. Because she knew, deep down, she couldn’t actually do it. Though, it turns out, in another reality, apparently, she can.

“You were spying on me from the beginning!” Lena screams at Kara as she holds the kryptonite blade down on Kara’s neck. A single tear falls down the side of Kara’s cheek.

“No… that isn’t what happened.”

There is a fire in Lena’s eyes as she stares down upon Kara. “You pretended to be my friend, to date me, to love me.” With that final declaration, Lena’s own eyes fill with tears.

“I do love you Lee.”

“It’s too late,” is all Lena says as she plunges the knife into Kara’s chest.

On the couch, Lena and Kara find themselves again gasping. Kara wincing as her hand automatically comes to her chest. Lena looks over at her former best friend, trying to comprehend, how far would she have gone, if they had been… more than friends. She already felt heartbroken. She felt like she had gone through the worst break up in her life over these past few months despite it being with her friend and not a lover. And yet, here she was, watching other versions of herself, being so much more with Kara.

Meanwhile, Kara was trying so hard to wrap her own head around seeing all these other versions of herself. She has spent so long trying to protect the friendship she had with Lena, as Kara, that she never stopped to think about exactly why. It wasn’t until Mxy showed up offering to change reality that Kara finally understood herself and her feelings for Lena.

“Now…” says Gizpy as she snaps her fingers, “I think we have time for one more.”

Lena and Kara both gulp as their stomachs drop, completely in knots already. The mirror shifts, this time revealing Kara’s apartment. As it comes into view, Kara is on her couch, being held by Alex. Kara is crying, quite inconsolable. They watch this for several minutes as Alex sits quietly holding her sister before Kara finally cries herself out and speaks.

“I didn’t want to have to do it Alex.”

“I know. I know.”

“Why… why did it happen like this? What am I supposed to do now?”

Kara sits back and looks to Alex like she really hopes she has any answers for her. Alex lets out a soft sigh and tries to give Kara a small smile. “Kara, I wish I had the answers for you. What you went through, the losses you’ve experienced… it will take time.”

Kara huffs as she pulls her knees to her chest. “I didn’t lose her Alex. I killed her. I killed the love of my life.”

“You know saying it like that isn’t helping things.”

“But that’s what happened. I lost control and I killed her. I knew there was no way she would willingly work with Lex again and yet I somehow believed it anyway. And now she is dead. Because I killed her. It is my fault. And I never even got to tell her that I love her.”

A shiver runs through Kara on the couch as the image fades with the snap of Gizpy’s fingers. The mirror disappears, along with the TV.

“Now, ladies, Mxy and I will leave you two here to… talk.”

“No spying Mxy!” Kara shouts as the two fifth dimensional beings poof out of the space.

And with that, Lena and Kara are alone. They don’t say anything at first, just sit in the silence as the reality of the events sinks in. Both women finally coming to terms with the depths of their feelings for each other and the fact that apparently, they are causing some serious issues across the multiverse because they haven’t actually talked things through.

Kara finally breaks the silent wall between them. “I wanted to tell you so many times. I was so ready to tell you, but Alex and the others at the DEO… I know it sounds like an excuse… but I was taught to hide who I was for so long… so I listened to them and not myself… And then I got so scared because you were mad at Supergirl so I started making up excuses not to tell you… I was too afraid to lose you as a friend. Because with you I could be just Kara…”

Kara looks up from her feet, to see Lena staring at her intently.

“But who are you, Kara? Really? Are you the person who treats me with respect and comforts me when I need it? Or are you the person who is hard on me and questions my every move?”

Kara nods and sighs. “I’m both, and I can see how that might be… confusing. When I am Supergirl… I do try to embody a specific persona… and when I am Kara Danvers… I suppose I am also trying to be someone…”

“Right… so, I ask you again, who are you? How do I know?”

Kara’s hand rubs the back of her neck. “Well… Lena… you know how… when you are in board meetings with a bunch of old white men, you are hard and stern and kickass? But then, with me and Sam, you are softer, witty, and still kickass but in an entirely different way?” Lena nods, encouraging Kara to continue. “I suppose it is kind of like that. As Kara and as Supergirl, I am an optimist, ever hopeful. But as Supergirl, I also need to be super strong and tough and help everyone in need whenever I can. As Kara, I can show that I am clumsy, because I actually am. I have to be much more self-aware as Supergirl, so I don’t show that side of me. Kind of like, when you are in important meetings, you don’t let your guard down and show your emotional side. You show certain sides to certain people. I do that as Supergirl and Kara too. But with you, especially as Kara… that’s as real as I’ve ever been with anyone on this planet.”

Lena and Kara fall back into silence after Kara’s comparison and confession, though it doesn’t feel awkward and stifled like before. This time, they both know they are processing and thinking. It feels more natural.

Lena breaks the silence first this time. Not looking at Kara, she picks at her nails.

“I tried to hard to hate you. But I couldn’t. No matter how hard I tried.”

“I thought you did hate me,” Kara says sadly as she watches Lena closely.

Upon hearing the confession, Lena looks up at Kara, making eye contact, green finally meeting blue again. There is a new kind of pain in them. Maybe it was seeing all these other versions of themselves. Or maybe it was because they finally had the time and space in this void to see each other and be their true selves again.

Lena’s eyes glisten as she begins to speak. “I’m sorry, Kara, for all of it. I’m sorry for pretending like I didn’t know after Lex told me. I’m sorry for using you and pretending to be your friend after you finally told me. I’m sorry for what happened at the fortress. I’m really sorry you ever believed I was capable of hating you. I’m just… so sorry.”

Kara half-smiles and nods. “Thank you for saying that.”

“I… I was on my way to your apartment when I woke up here,” Lena says suddenly, the words falling out.

“You were? Why?”

Lena half-smiles. “I know… I know this… us… whatever we were… it’s broken beyond repair… and that I did it…” Lena chokes back her own emotions. “But Lex is up to something with Leviathan… I was coming to you to ask for help to stop him… to stop them.”

The memory of Lex yelling, inches from her face, still raw in her memory causes Lena to reflexively pull into herself again, her arms wrapping around her torso. Lena’s eyes drift away again as the memory pulls on her. Her own body pulling in on itself. Kara’s eyes don’t leave Lena, watching carefully as her former best friend attempts to comfort herself.

Kara risks sliding down the couch to the middle seat. She isn’t touching Lena, but now, if she wanted to, she could easily do so. “I broke you first, Lena.”

“Well, if we are being technical, I was broken long before you came into my life.” Lena says, attempting to use humor to deflect from the heaviness of the truth of it all, of their relationship, of her own life.

“Lena, you are one of the strongest women I know. And I know a lot of strong women. What I’m saying is, our fight… our breakdown… it isn’t all on you. I had so many chances, so many opportunities to tell you the truth. And maybe none of them would have ended up any better than this one… but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t own my actions in this reality. I continued to keep my truth from you, to keep lying to you for years, knowing full well that when you finally found out, that it wouldn’t end well. I knew deep down it was going to be a rough road for us when the truth finally came out… So, I kept putting it off… and I got to have so many moments that were simple and pure with you… that weren’t bogged down by the knowledge that I’m Supergirl… that weren’t heavy by this turmoil we have now…” Kara lets out a massive sigh. “I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for what I did to you and to us.”

Lena nods as she fails to hold back her own tears anymore. Kara instinctively wants to pull Lena in for a hug, but holds herself in place, unsure of whether Lena would be receptive to such a thing now.

Lena stares at her own feet for several minutes as Kara continues staring at her. Lena wipes away the last of her tears as she clears her throat. “I don’t really know where we go from here Kara.”

She chances a glance up to find Kara’s blue eyes, shimmering with their own tears. “Me either. All I know, is that I hate seeing you in so much pain Lee. I would do anything to take it away.”

Lena’s breath hitches as her heart races. “I… I don’t know how…”

“Can I… hold you?” Kara asks, softly, tentatively.

Lena stares deeply into Kara’s eyes for a few seconds, searching, finding no hidden, secondary intentions. And Lena knows, she knows deep down, that after everything, Kara isn’t lying. She is here, being open and honest with her.

She nods.

Kara smiles as she repositions herself on the couch and opens her arms. It’s awkward at first as Lena slides over and stiffly settles into Kara’s arms, her back against Kara’s front. Kara wraps her arms around Lena. It’s a few moments before Lena takes a deeper breath and commands her body to relax. She starts by letting her head lay back, casually onto Kara’s shoulder and chest as she closes her eyes. She takes notice of Kara’s arms, the warmth radiating off them and into Lena’s body. She notices Kara’s chest moving up and down, matching her own breathing.

And as Lena laid there, in Kara’s arms, in the quiet void, she had a series of memories flood her memory.

_The day Lena first meeting Kara Danvers._

_Lena’s first rescue from Supergirl._

_Lena filling Kara’s office with flowers._

_“Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”_

_Lena buying Catco for Kara._

_Lena selling Catco to spite Kara._

_Lena planning for weeks to get back at Kara._

_Lena wanting to hurt Kara instead of cutting ties, like she has done with everyone in the past._

It dawns on Lena in that very moment. Slowly, like it was there the entire time, but she just never realized it.

Lena Luthor is in love with Kara Danvers. And has been, for years.

She doesn’t move, already knowing Kara can sense her rapid heartbeat.

“You ok Lee? Your heart is racing.”

Busted.

“Yes… I just… realized something.”

Kara doesn’t press, simply hums in response as one of hands suddenly finds itself playing with Lena’s hair.

“Want to lay down?” Kara asks instead.

Lena thinks her heart might just stop.

“Sure.”

Kara lays back, pulling Lena down on top, using her superstrength to easily position her. They both can’t help but smirk as Kara lays Lena gently back down, so her head is now on Kara’s chest.

“There, that’s better,” Kara says as she again wraps both arms around Lena. One goes back to her hair and the other finds her back.

Lena tries. She tries very hard to enjoy the moment, to be comforted by Kara. To remind herself that maybe, finally, they are through the roughest part of their… whatever this is.

Just as Lena thinks she might burst, Kara speaks first.

“Lena… I know… I know we saw a lot of different versions of ourselves in the mirror today… and on the tv in those other realities… but you should know something.”

Lena tilts her head up to look at Kara properly. Kara is staring down at her with a nervous smile.

“I knew before I saw any of that.”

“Knew what?” Lena asks. She must hear it. She needs to hear Kara say it out loud.

Kara glances away for a few seconds and takes in a deep breath, clearly working up the courage. She looks back at Lena. This time, the smiles is more firm and less nervous. “That I love you... That I’m in love with you.”

“When?” It comes in as a whisper. She knows Kara heard her.

“When Alex asked me if I was willing to change reality to fix a… friendship. I knew in that moment; it wasn’t just a friendship to me. It was so much more. Lena, I would change reality for you, for us. When I knew what I would risk, that I would throw all of that away just to be with you… that’s when I knew… I’m sorry I let seeing all those other realities scare me away from that truth.”

Lena half-smiles and reaches her hand up to lightly touch Kara’s cheek. Kara closes her eyes as she lets her face practically melt into the touch. “I think we’ve both done enough apologizing for today, Darling.”

Kara smiles widely for the first time since they arrived in the void. She opens her eyes back up to look deeply into Lena’s green eyes. “I wanted you to know how I feel because I want you to know that I’m here, whatever you need. We can work together to stop Lex and Leviathan. I’m here for you as a friend too. I’m not going anywhere, ever again, Lena. I promise.”

Despite the smile, her tone is serious. Lena knows she means it. And she finds herself suddenly, even more in love with the hero than she thought possible. She smiles back up at Kara.

“Kara, Darling, I am in love with you too, you know.”

Kara’s cheeks blush lightly. “Oh, good. Glad it isn’t just me.” She says as she squeezes Lena tightly.

Lena chuckles as she sets her head back down on Kara’s chest. “Thank you for not making a big deal out of that.”

She somehow feels or senses Kara’s smile. “No expectations Lena. We can figure this out, together. First thing first though, once we are back, we have to stop your brother and Leviathan.”

“Right. Stop the big bad first. Just another Tuesday for you, huh Supergirl?” Lena says with a Smirk.

“With you by my side, how can we lose?” comes Kara’s loving reply.

\---------------

It’s a short while later that Lena and Kara finally extract themselves from the couch and each other. Kara calls out to Mxy and Gizpy, who appear a few seconds later.

“You rang?”

Standing side by side, holding hands, they nod as Kara says, “We are ready to go home.”

Mxy and Gizpy smile widely. “Most excellent!”

The next thing they know, Lena and Kara are standing in Kara’s apartment, as Alex and the other Superfriends bust in, weapons pointed at Lena. Kara immediately steps in front of Lena to protect her.

“Wait! Stop! She is here to help!”

As everyone lowers their weapons, Kara turns to look at Lena, who has a gracious look on her face. Kara holds her hand out. Lena looks at her, questioning. Kara nods and smiles, giving her all the reassurance that she needs. They are going to face her brother together. They are also going to face Kara’s found family together too.

Lena steps forward as she takes Kara’s hand in her own. They face the others, a united front presented. Now and forever. As it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a fun side story I wrote as a little break from the emotional SC story I'm working on (This Love). Plus, with the season premiere coming up, my mind is all kinds of anxious about what is going to happen. Ahhhh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
